User talk:LaughingVampire1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 06:04, February 2, 2010 Screaming Goddess(Talk) 12:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Holic Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 00:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help The favicon sometimes takes a day or so to show up. and the logo is File:Wiki.png which is a (216x155) png. :--Sxerks 14:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you think ??? well as you see I organized this page the best I could the only thing is thet i need to gather more info for the characters, but for now, tell me if you like the way the page look so i can see if i can apply the same organization to the other pages.--Shibby11 00:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! Hi! I just noticed this wiki has a new admin (which is good because this wiki has been inactive for so long), and congrats for that! I'm the admin in the TRC wiki. Just wanted to ask, maybe we could put up a link for our wikis in both pages and that way we could both get more contributors. So, what do you think? --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 14:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) oh i totally get your problem, because we've got it too, since people know more about the ccs wiki than ours. but i can help out with some of the trc related stuff. my idea was to make a image banner with our sites on it, like the one in animanga. can you make up a image link like ours? its in the main page. check it out. i also suggest you visiting a xxxholic related page or forum, and tell them about the wiki. keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 14:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) kay hey, you can have all the permission you like, but please leave a link back to our wiki and i made a banner for linking to your wiki, i cant edit your main page since its locked, but could you put up the image link in there? i'd appreciate it. this way we both will get more contributors! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) suggestions hello again, *Admin*! This is *Cari* (Admin of TRC wiki) How are you doing? I hope you're no longer sick.. I want to offer you my help (in case you need it for editing templates and others) thanks for putting up the banner. But you need a template for the link to work, and this is it: Image:Lnk_wiki.gif‎ default Tsubasa Wiki desc none There's one more thing. I think you oughta rewrite the xxxHolic articles you got (not from our wiki, but the CCS wiki). In any case, it's much better you guys write your own articles depending on what you're focusing on in here (since this is a Holic Wiki). That also helps with the Google references (which will aim directly to this wiki if you've got articles of your own), thus redirecting readers here, which will get you more contributors. For now, the only thing the TRC wiki can do is link you back. We dont have that much of other editors (except me). But i did offer to help with the templates, and the TRC characters. If there's anything you need, dont hesitate to leave a message on my page. And keep up the good work! I really hope this wiki becomes bigger eventually!!!! --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) So where do i put the templates,do i create new template page or just put it on the front page!?--LaughingVampire1990 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) dont worry! its ok, you dont need to change ALL the articles already. take it bit by bit and you'll do good I put some of the TRC articles here, so feel free to re-write them as you wish. about the template, just copy it the way i wrote it on the message above, in your main page, and it'll work. So, you also got exams?? o.o I really hope you'll do great in them. I just finished mine and im getting a one week vacation (that's why i've been able to edit these days..) haha So, we'll see each other later! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) i'll think about it because i am sharing my credit card with my brother(bachelor),cause i am living with him and if i want it,i have to pay half price of it,i'll give you the answer later after i dicussed iy with my bro!,thanksLaughingVampire1990 06:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Himawari I added some new info in the "Name Origins" section. Please look it over and verify/edit as you see fit and determine if I put it in the right section of the page. - Shippou_Incognito Love the wiki thank's for recreating it! -Joyce- JoyceArk 17:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ok! thanks for your suggestion, i'd love to help you out in this wiki! keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 18:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) i'll help out with some templates and the episodes. i think.. i think that i must get the sysop rights now, or maybe i'd need like 150 edits. i dont know. just tell me. and by the way, how can i call you? ur username is pretty long. (hehe) keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) yes i by the power vested in me i bestow you XxxHolic Wiki first Sysop,and you may call me your majesty,just kidding,how about Alexa!...------LaughingVampire1990 13:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you! thanks for the sysop rights alexa! i hope we can be friends :) keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) oh you're too much :D,but i do love for you to be my friends ,and my BFFS and friends call me Alexa short for Alexiana Azula Arkman LaughingVampire1990 11:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) about names hey alexa whats up? you know i just finished my exams so i have some extra time now, how bout you? i was wondering about the wiki, you know, as hard as it was i finally found the ovas and im watching them now so i can put up a full summary and about the episode names, i was thinking wouldnt it be better if you just put the english name instead of the japanese? its a bit confusing. but just a thought and i also put up a episode list and a volume list. what do you think? keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 13:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I Like to make thing official though we can make second name,or we can make a second name like episode 1,episode 3 and so on.--LaughingVampire1990 09:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC ) : Oohh i'll move the ep page we can make hitsuzen to episode 1 or 2 3456789.JoyceArk 14:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : : hey hey alexa! tell me how you've been doin! i've been trying to add some info on the character pages but they need the most work leaving msg on pages is too long. why dont you try the shout box then we can talk better btw i'll keep adding info from the spanish wikipedia it's the best i've got this far --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Great :D --Screaming Goddess (Chat) 12:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC)